L'oeuf en chocolat
by magicienne d'Oz
Summary: Dumbledore à eu une idée de génie pour rapprocher les maisons. Il va leur donner des défis à chacun. Seulement voilà nos deux princes n'apprécis pas vraiment ces défis qui dérange leur petite guerre persos. Slash HPDM.


_**Salut me revoila avec une fic!! C'est une sorte de dialogue que j'écris dans mes heures perdues avec une amie. C'est le seul que je peux poster car sinon je devrai récrire au moins 1200 pages. Donc voilà le résumé: Dumbledore à eu une idée de génie pour rapprocher les maisons. Il va leur donner des défis à chacun. Seulement voilà nos deux princes n'apprécis pas vraiment ces défis qui dérange leur petite guerre persos. Slash HPDM.**_

_**Coucou!!**_

_**Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le chapitre 1 je voulais vous dire que comme c'était en format théatre j'ai voulu le mettre en récit car j'ai reçu certaines rewiev qui me disait que c'était dure a lire comme ça alors voilà le chapitre un **_

_**Disclamer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi mais à J.K Rowling,(si si vous connaissez, vous savez celle qui a écrit cette histoire sur les sorciers qui a eu un grand succès!!)**_

_**Rating: Je sais pas encore!!**_

_**Petite Note: Nous n'avons pas encore décidé à quelle intervalle nous allons poster mais vous ne resterez pas plus de 3 semaines sans chapitre!!**_

_**Bon commençons l'histoire!!**_

_**Bon pour le code voilà:**_

_**-blabla: parole dîtes a voix hautes**_

_**-«blablabla»:pensée**_

_blablabla: fourchelangue si yen a _

_**Bon bah c'est tout bonne lecture**_

_**HPDMHPDM**_

Dumbledore et le professeur de methamorphose se trouvaient dans le bureau du premier, ils étaient en pleine discution. Le professeure Dumbledore faisait part à Minerva de sa ''brillante'' idée.

-Minerva! J'ai une idée pour l'entente inter-maison!!

-«Oh non» Oui professeur?? demanda la directrice adjointe.

-Je vais les mettre au défi!!

Le professeur Macgonnagal ne semblait pas convaincu. Elle fit part à son directeur de sa perplexité. Mais celui-ci ,e semblait pas en prendre compte.

-Je sais, je sais mais pensez-y si on fait ce qu'on a dit ils vont forcément s'entendre mieux.

-Professeur...

-Nous sommes donc d'accord alors maintenant allons acceuillir les élèves!!

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis et sortit de son bureau suivit par la directrice de Gryffondor qui essayait de le rattraper.

-Attendez!! Professeur Dumbledore!!

Dumbledore se retourna et la regarda. Puis il se remit à marcher. Arriver devant une porte, il se retourna vers Macgonnagal.

-Je sais Minerva, vous pensez que je suis un génie mais ce n'est vraiment rien. Il fallait seulement y penser.

Et il entra dans la Grande Salle par la famuse porte. Le rofesseur de méthamorphose le suivit.

«Oh misericorde»

Pendant ce temps du côté des élèves, Drago rentrait dans la Grande Salle suivit de toute sa cour. Il espérait passer la soirée tranquilement mais c'était sans compter sur Pansy.

-T'as passer de bonne vaccances Drakinouchet??

Elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait séduisant mais qui ne fit en réalité que donner envie de vomir à Drago.

-...

Pansy n'avait pas l'air de se rendre compte du niveau de stupidité dont elle faisait preuve, Blaise s'empressa donc de le lui montrer en l'imitant.

-Alors ''Drakinouchet'' t'as passé de bonne vaccances??

-Merveilleuses...

-Ouh!! Toi ton paternel t'as fait chier!! copatit Blaise.

-Effectivement!! Mais bon y'avait mes nouveaux voisins pour me consoler!!

Le blondinet fit un tel sourire perver que ça attisa la curiosité de brun.

-Ils étaient comment??

-B.L.A.I.S.E!!

Théodore s'empressa de rappeler à l'ordre son petit ami, ce n'est pas qu'il était jaloux que Blaise s'interesse aux voisins de Drago mais tout de même.

-T'en fait pas!! C'est juste par curiosité, tu seras toujours le meilleur!!

Drago fit un sourire moqueur face à la phrase de son ami puis décida de lui répondre.

-Pour te répondre Blaise, ils étaient un peu inexpérimenté au début mais ils ont vite appris!!

-M'étonne!! Ils avaient un bon prof!! Quel âge??

-14 ans!!

-Oh jeunes?! C'est bien de les prendre jeunes, tu peux leur apprendre exactement ce que tu veux!!

-Tout à fait!! En plus ils étaient formès juste comme il faut!!

Du côté de Harry, c'en était à l'heure des questions sur les vaccances.

-Alors Herm, ces vaccances c'étaient comment??

-Génial!! On est allé en Grèce!!

Ron tout en écoutant son amie, regarda vers la table des Serpentards.

-C'est mouvementé la-bas!!

Pendant qu'il parlait il fit un geste de la main pour désigner la table dont il parlait.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut nous faire!!

Harry regarda quand même vers la dîtes table.

-Ouais t'as raison!!

-Tiens, tiens Potter et sa suite!!

Ca faisait deux mois que Drago n'avait pas pu embéter son petit pôte Potty et maintenant qu'il l'avait sous la main, il n'allait sûrement pas le laisser s'en aller sans une ou deux plaisanteries.

-Hum!! Hè!! Potter à quelque chose de changer!!

Il regardit vers Potter fixement pour trouver ce qu'il avait de bizard

-Blaise!!

Théo se retourna, après avoir rappele à l'ordre le brun, il avait entendu un rire provenant de son blondinet d'ami.

-La pubertè enfin!!

Réussit-il à dire entre deux hoquets de rire.

Ron assit avec Harry et Hermione à la table des Gryffondorsremarqua le fou rire des Serpentards et leurs regrds posés sur Harry, il lui en fit part.

-Harry, les foutus Serpentards se foutent de ta geule, je crois.

-Qu'ils le fassent, je m'en fous!!

Continuant de se moquer du balafré, Blaise fit une supposition sur le quelque chose de nouveau sur le binoclard.

-Il a un joli p'tit cul maintenant!!

Drago rigola et faillit s'étouffer.

-A en faire bander un saint!!

En entendant ses amis rigoler sur un tel sujet Théo leva les yeux aux ciel, se sachant incapable des les raisonner. Hermione avait aussi remarqué le comportement des Serpentards et préféra détourner l'attention des garçons.

-Et vous, les garçons, vos vaccances??

-Bah tu sais 'Mione, pas grand chose, Harry a passé deux semaines chez ses moldus, puis il est venu à la maison et on à fait que jouer au Quidditch, hein 'Ry??

-Ouias!!

Ne supportant pas d'être ignoré, Drago monta d'un ton pour être sûr d'être entendu par Potter.

-Je suis sûr qu'il est encore vierge!!

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, Blaise se préta au jeu.

Mais non!! Diggory l'a dépuceler!!

De son côté Harry avait mal en entendantcomment on parlait de Cédric, ce qui lui fit serrer les poings. Ron voulut détourner l'attention de son meilleur ami.

-Harry tu trouve pas que Dumby à un drôle de sourire?!

-Ron, c'est Dumbledore pas Dumby!!

Hermione n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de le reprendre. Elle avait bien compris ce qu'il voulait faire mais c'était quand même leur directeur et on ne change pas une élève modèle.

-...Ouais t'as raison, Ron...

Voulant encore plus énervé sa némésis, Drago continua à le chercher.

-Ou alors c'est son clebart de parrain qui l'a fait vu comment il chialait quand il est mort!!

-Remarque c'est possible, il se faisait bien le père à Potter!!

Harry avait maintenant les larmes aux yeux, Ron chuchota à Hermione son inquiétude et ils décidèrent qu'il fallait faire quelque chose.

-...Laissez tomber après tout c'est Malefoy.

Pour se venger il enchaina plus fort.

-Son père a bien violer se mère pour avoir un héritier!!

Dragot pâlit mais retrouva vite son sourire

-C'est toujours mieux!!

-C'est vrai!!

Blais avait toujours soutenu son ami et c'était pas sûrement pas mainteneant qu'il allait arrêter.

-Je préfère savoir que mon père cochait avec mon parrain et par conséquent son meilleur ami, que de savoir que ma mère à mis dans son lit tout les hommes qui passent chez moi!!

-Harry calme toi!!

Ron était d'accord pour dire que Malefoy père et fils étaient des pourritures mais pas au points de se laissez aller à faire ce qu'on aimaitt pas qu'il nous fassent. Drago de son côté s'était levé suivit de Blaise et Théo.

-Et oui c'est un truc de famille comme..

Il se pencha et lui chuchota:

-...le viol!! Si tu veux j'te montre!!

Harry se recula et lui fit un grand sourire.

-Moi je préfère couché avec des gens que j'appréci!!

-Et bien moi c'est le contraire mon cher Potty!!

Entre temps, Dumbledore c'était levé pour calmer les jeunes hommes.

-Allon, allons messieurs veuillez vous rassoir!!

Les Serpentards retournèrent s erassoir à leur table. Dumbledore reprit la parole.

-Bon maintenant que tout le monde est à sa place, je vais vous annoncez une très bonne nouvelle...

Les élèves commencèrent à parler plus fort que le directeur, on put quand même entendre un ou deux élèves dire des phrases du genre:

-Snape prend sa retraite?!

-Rusard est mort?!

Drago quand à lui décida de dire une connerie plus grosse que lui.

-Potter se fais sauter par Lupin!!

Blais se préta au jeu.

-Mais non, ça on le sait déjà!!

Dumbledore commençait à s'impatienter.

-Non rien de tout ça, j'ai décider de rapprocher les maisons...

-On veut pas se rapprocher!!

Harry regardait Malefoy qui lui souriait.

-Ca dépend pour quoi faire!!

Là Dumbledore était, mais alors vraiment très en colère.

-MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ME LAISSER FINIR!!

Le directeur attendit que ses élèves se calment pour recommencer.

-Je disais donc que j'ai mis au point une nouvelle régle!! Je vais vous lancez des défis que vous serez obligés d'accomplir. Les défis vous seront ancé à partir de demain. Je ne vous dirais pas de quelle façon sinon ce ne seras pas aussi drôle!! Bien maintenant, bonne appétit!!

Salut tout le monde!! Là il est pile poile 00h00 et je viens de finir ce chapitre!! OUF!! Bon bah je vous dit à la prochaine fois!!

Bisouxxxxx

Imala95


End file.
